Murder Aboard the Egyptian Star
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Yugi is given paid vacation by his boss on board the Egyptian Star. He hopes to relax. As usual, things don't always go as planned when it comes to his life. He meets the charming captain of the ship Yami Raziel and his life is turned upside down. Things go from peaceful to chaotic when someone is murdered on the ship. Can he figure out who did it before they kill again? YYxY


So, yeah, I know I have a few stories still needing to be written, but... this one kind of just jumped out at me and refused to leave so I could write the others... The urge to write this was big, so I did. It actually wrote rather easily and quickly. I had this chapter finished within a day. A rare thing lately.

It turned out quite a bit different than I originally thought it was going to be. I originally planned it to just be a romance story... yeah... it suddenly became a romance and a mystery story... No idea how that happened...

I'm going to try and update a few of my other stories soon. Key word is try.

I hope you enjoy this story. I know I had fun writing it, and I absolutely love the ending.

Enjoy!

* * *

So It Begins

"_I never believed there was a rainbow with a pot of gold at the end. I'm much too smart for fairytales like that, yet here I am again…" Natalie Cole – Tell Me Lies_

This, he decided after ten minutes of being on the ship, was going to be worth the money Seto paid for it. Yugi Mutou stood in his stateroom aboard the Egyptian Star gazing at his now unpacked clothes. It was going to be his home for the next 2 weeks, and he wanted nothing more than to enjoy every minute of it. After all of the hard work he put in the past few weeks, he deserved this vacation. When he first planned to take some time off, he was going to stay holed up in his apartment and not come out, but Seto convinced him otherwise. His boss all but shoved him onto the ship and told him he didn't want to see him for the next few weeks. He laughed now that he thought about it. Perhaps he had been a _tad_ too grumpy lately. It was no wonder that Seto spent the money on a cruise for him. Not that it cost the multi-billionaire much. The money spent on a first class room on board the Egyptian Star was hardly a drop in the bucket for Seto. Still, it amused Yugi to no end.

Stretching his arms above his head, he decided to head above on deck. They were supposed to leave the dock in a few minutes, and he wanted to watch. It might not seem very exciting to many people, but to someone like Yugi who had never gone on a cruise before, it was all very thrilling. He padded out of his room, making sure to lock the door before turning and heading upwards. The Egyptian Star was the finest cruise ship on the sea, or so the media boasted. She was a rather large cruise ship with a carrying capacity of 5,400. From what he read from the brochure Seto thrust at him, she was approximate 1,186.5' long (361.65m) and could cruise at roughly 23 knots (26mph/42kph)*. He didn't have to see pictures to know she was a grand ship. Just the walk from the deck to his stateroom gave him enough of a picture to tell that she was a very beautiful, and expensive, ship to stay aboard. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, though.

He looked all around, taking in the thick crimson rug leading down the hallway, the beautifully paneled walls, and the torch like light holders on the walls. He wasn't quite sure he'd ever get used to being surrounded by such extravagant things, even if it was only for 2 weeks. The air had a salty tinge to it as he exited one of the doors onto the deck. He blinked and shielded his eyes for a moment, the white paint on the ship making the sun brighter. With a regretful sigh, he realized he left his sunglasses back in his room. Shrugging slightly, he walked down part of the deck as he searched for a spot to lean against the railing. The deck was crowded with people from all walks of life, from the richest men and women on vacation to the poorest crew member rushing around getting the ship ready to leave. For as crazy as it was, Yugi actually reveled in it all. It was refreshing seeing everyone chatter excitedly about what they were going to do for the next couple of weeks. An excitement that slowly filled him as he moseyed down the deck, making an eager grin grace his face.

He was just beginning to lose hope that he would find an open spot when he noticed a space in between an elderly couple and a group of teenage girls. He slid in quickly so no one else could steal it and looked out over the docks. The walkways were being lifted up onto the ship, and the ropes securing her to the docks were slowly being untied. Within minutes, the tug boats would lead her out of the harbor and into the open ocean where she'd gather speed of her own and sail away from Miami to the Bahamas. The entire process was exciting to little Yugi. He leaned on his elbows and watched the crew go about their jobs, interest in his gaze. By the time he found this nifty little spot, he long since made it past the main section of the ship and out onto a portion of the bow. From his spot, he could easily see the bridge where the captain and special members of the crew worked hard to get the Egyptian Star ready to depart. Yugi knew very little about the captain apart from his name: Yami Raziel. He hoped he avoided running into him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to hold a steady conversation with the man who held control over the entire ship. Knowing his luck, he'd say something to offend him and get kicked off at the nearest port! Not that it would actually happen. He knew the cruise line would throw a fit if the captain chucked a guest overboard, but he didn't want to risk it.

The horn blew and startled him from his thoughts with a jerk. A small shudder passed through the ship as she began to move. Two tugs in front of her whistled their horns and proceeded to pull her out of the harbor. Yugi leaned a little bit out over the railing and watched as the line between the port side tug and the ship drew taunt. An excited thrill went through his stomach at the knowledge that they were underway. The older couple and the group of teenagers were chattering excitedly in his ear and he distractedly picked up what they were saying. A blonde girl standing in what looked like very painful high heels next to him said excitedly, "Oh my God, did you hear?! They say the captain of this ship is like super hot!"

"Are you sure?" a redhead girl next to her said. She was dressed in one of the skimpiest outfits he ever saw, but he guessed it was acceptable on a cruise ship. She wore a halter top that doubled as a bikini and a pair of shorts so short he wondered if they really were just a strip of material someone glued on her. She too had painful looking high heels on. She snapped her bubble gum as she said, "I thought all captains were old geezers who like have really big beards."

"Of course I'm sure!" the blonde said as she turned to face her friend. By now the rest of their group were listing in, eager to hear what the blonde knew of their mysterious captain. She waved her hands in an excited matter as she continued, "Jamie saw his picture on the cover of GQ and said he was like, a total hottie. And very rich too. I'd love to meet him."

"I'm not sure I'd want to meet him," another girl with brunette hair spoke up and said. She was twirling a piece of her hair around her finger and looked absolutely bored. Her short sundress flapped in the breeze and she gave it an irritating look, "He's probably rude and uptight. Sounds like it."

Yugi tuned the conversation out as he glanced over his shoulder up at the bridge. He couldn't see the captain or crew, of course, but he looked anyway. A part of him doubted that what the girls said was true. He knew that a captain of a cruise ship couldn't afford to be rude and uptight. Stern, maybe, but not rude. If anyone of the passengers complained of him being rude, it could lead to him being fired. Realistically, Yugi knew that any smart captain would be polite and friendly, even when they didn't like the people on their ship, which, he guessed, could be quite a few. He pushed the thoughts of the captain out of his mind as he turned his head back around to watch the tug boats. They were almost out of the harbor now and he could feel the rumble of the engines pick up below his feet. He doubted anyone else could feel it, since they weren't paying attention, but he was keeping an eye out especially for such things. It all fascinated him.

Once they were in the safe zone for the ship to get underway under her own power, the people around him slowly started to trickle away from the railing. One last blast of her horn thanked the tug boats for their assistance and she was set on a course for the Bahamas. Yugi remained at his spot at the railing long after most everyone left to explore the highlights of the ship. It was soothing to just stand out there and watch the sea go by beneath them. All his life he lived on land, not really interested in being out on the sea. Now he realized just how much he regretted it. There was something mysterious and calming about the endless amount of water spread out before him. It was breathtaking.

Eventually he left the deck and headed below. It was getting later in the evening and he wanted time to enjoy dinner before the several restaurants closed. He couldn't decided if he wanted to change or not before going and finding food, and it was only after standing in his room for ten minutes debating with himself did he realize what he was doing. With a shake of his head, he tossed his arms up in the air and decided to just go as he was. Surely there was one restaurant on this entire ship that didn't require fancy dress just to eat there. He was just about to leave his room when he changed his mind and decided that he better change after all. Even if it wasn't a suit and tie, changing out of the tank top, shorts, and flip flops he was wearing would be sensible. Who knew how long he'd have to wait in line to get a spot to sit? Shoes would definitely be more ideal for waiting in line than flip flops. Nodding his head, he quickly changed into a pair of black leather pants, a black t-shirt, and his normal boots. He let a belt hang at an angle around his hips as he snapped a choker around his neck. Nodding to himself in the mirror, he decided he felt much more comfortable in this than what he was wearing.

The hallways were more than just a little crowded as he left his room and headed towards the restaurant area of the ship. More than once he dodged around people running through the halls in a hurry to get to where they were going. It was in the middle of dodging an excited girl that he got pushed right into somebody next to him. With a small yelp, he and the other person fell to the floor. He winced as he landed harshly onto the ship floor on his butt as he said, "Ow…"

He heard a small grunt come out of the person next to him and he looked over, an apologetic look already on his face. Next to him, a shaggy haired blonde sat rubbing his butt as he glared down the hallway towards the person who pushed them. He could tell he blonde wanted to desperately shout something, but kept his mouth shut. It was obvious why he didn't because of the outfit the other was wearing. It was the uniform of one of the casino workers. As a crew member, the blonde wasn't allowed to say anything rude to the guests, no matter how much he wanted to. Looking back at Yugi, he stood up quickly as he said, "Oh, hey, man, are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking you that, since I was pushed into you," Yugi said with a smile as he stood up as well. He shook his legs and decided that nothing was broken. He doubted anything would even bruise. It was a rough fall, but he had worse. Looking the blonde over, he asked, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah…" he said with an answering grin. Yugi got the distinct impression of a puppy dog when he looked at the blonde. He was shifting from foot to foot and looked very eager to please. The image of a golden retriever chasing its tail popped into his head and he bit his tongue to keep from laughing. It would've been rather rude if he suddenly burst out laughing for no reason. The blonde shrugged as he said, "It'll take a lot more than that to hurt me."

Yugi nodded his head as he studied the blonde, a habit of his. The other was taller than him by a good couple of feet, and had an innocent vibe around him. His honey brown eyes shined with an inner light and happiness that made Yugi jealous and he almost pouted. Instead, he stuck out his hand as he said, "I'm Yugi Mutou, and it was nice to fall into you."

The blonde laughed as he grasped Yugi's hand. His handshake was firm, but not overly harsh. It spoke loudly about the kind of man he was to Yugi. He quickly surmised from the handshake that the blonde in front of him was confident, but not overly so. The relaxed stance and easy grin on his face attested to that as he replied, "Joey Wheeler, blackjack dealer for the casino."

"You're a blackjack dealer?" Yugi asked curiously as the two began to walk down the corridor. He loved games of all kinds, and blackjack was one he mastered easily when he was younger. Perhaps he'd play a couple rounds while aboard the ship just out of idle curiosity. Maybe he'd win a hand or two as well.

"Best on the ship, according to my boss," Joey said proudly. Yugi couldn't help but smile at the proud look on the blonde's face. It reminded him of a puppy who found a bone and brought it to their master. He could almost see the wagging tail on Joey at that moment. The blonde waved his hands as he said, "And I'm not boasting. My boss really did say I was the best dealer on the ship. 'Course I worked really hard to be the best too."

"I never doubted you, Joey," Yugi said with a smile. Really, with someone as openly honest as the blonde was being, how _could_ he doubt him? He was so adamant about genuinely being the best that Yugi doubted more his ability to lie about something like that than the actual claim itself.

"So what do ya do, Mr. Mutou?" Joey asked curiously. He always was a people person and took this job specifically so he could learn more about others. It didn't take him long to figure out what kind of player Yugi was. He was the kind that mainly played for the enjoyment of the game. Of course, he really couldn't be sure until Yugi actually played. He was just the kind that _seemed_ like they played for enjoyment.

"Please call me Yugi. Mr. Mutou sounds weird," Yugi said with a grimace. Being called Mr. Mutou made him feel like his father, and he would rather not be compared to that man. He didn't want anything to do with the man who claimed to be his father. Shaking his head slightly, he continued, "I'm a game tester for Kaiba Corps."

"Kaiba Corps?!" Joey exclaimed as his jaw dropped. He didn't say it out loud, but when he first ran into Yugi, he thought he was a kid. He certainly looked young enough to be one. It was only when they started talking did he realize there was no way that he could be a kid. He held himself with way too much maturity and wisdom to be a kid. But working for Kaiba Corps? That one threw him for a loop. He stared at the shorter male as he said, "_The_ Kaiba Corps?"

"Yeah…" Yugi said nervously. It really wasn't anything to get worked up about. Yeah, he knew Kaiba Corps was a famous company, but Joey's reaction was just a little bit too much for even them. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Thousands of people worked for Kaiba Corps. He was just one of many who helped the company function.

"That is so cool," Joey said as he shook his head. Who knew the shorter one worked for such a famous company? He admired the work the company did, but its owner… now that was an entirely different matter completely. Not that Yugi needed to hear his rant about Seto Kaiba. Glancing ahead of him, he realized they were already at the casino. Pausing at the entrance, he said, "Ya know, I think ya'd get along great with my boss. Especially if ya like games."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked with a curious tilt of his head. Who was his boss? Joey didn't say anything else, just grinned widely and waved as he turned to head into the casino. Yugi took a step forward as he called out to him, "Wait! What do you mean?! And just who is your boss?"

Joey disappeared into the loud interior of the casino with a small laugh. Yugi stood there at the entrance looking completely confused and annoyed. How dare he say something like that then just walk away? And to get his curiosity peeked at the same time too! With a huff, he turned and walked away. He found himself suddenly very hungry for a nice big slice of pizza. Maybe he'd go to the casino later and purposely follow Joey around until he explained what he meant.

With a satisfied nod and grin, he looked around the various restaurants lining this section of the ship and debated on which could possibly have the best slice of pizza. There was the pizza parlor directly ahead of him… but that Italian restaurant a few doors down also held promise. And of course, the sole burger join on the ship also looked worth it. He stood there for a few moments, internally debating on which one sounded better. His gaze darted between the three before he shrugged and started walking. He always was a sucker for burgers, after all.

The evening passed by quickly and before he knew it, Yugi found himself once more at the railing of the ship. The deck was all but deserted, most of the passengers inside either at the casino or one of the many entertainments of the night. Only a few couples were out walking along the deck, enjoying the cool breeze that came across the ocean. Yugi wandered towards the stern of the ship, just enjoying the moment of silence and solitude he had to himself. It surprised him that on a ship of the Egyptian Star's size, there were more than enough places to go to find quiet that didn't involve being in his room. It was rather blissful compared to the chaotic offices of Kaiba Corps.

He placed his palms flat on the railing of the ship and simply gazed out at the sea. Even with all of the bright lights coming from the ship, he could still clearly see the stars above his head. They twinkled brightly in the sky. Far brighter than he ever imagined they could. Out here, so far from civilization, they seemed absolutely endless. He stood there for several minutes attempting to make shapes out of them, but gave up when he didn't have very much luck. His gaze eventually fell down onto the water again and he leaned out over the railing just a little to try and see the wake of the ship. The dark waters of the sea frothed angrily as the ships propellers pushed her forward.

"I hope you aren't going to pull a Rose and jump off the ship," a voice said from behind it. It had a deep baritone sound to it and flowed like silk over his skin. Unwittingly he shivered at the sound and turned around. A figure emerged from behind one of the ship's anchors and his eyes widened in surprise as the stranger continued to speak, "I'm not as chivalrous as Jack. I wouldn't jump in after you, I'm afraid."

"That's… a… comforting thought," he managed to croak out as he looked the stranger up and down. The man looked almost exactly like him. He had the same tri-colored hair in the same star shape as his was. The tips of his were crimson, though, instead of amethyst. And his eyes… even in the dim light from the interior of the ship, he could tell they were a sharp blood red. The other was clad in a tuxedo that was open at the collar, the bowtie around hung uselessly around his neck. The tux hugged him in all the right places and Yugi visibly gulped as his eyes traveled down the length of the stranger's body. A soft chuckle met his ears and he snapped his gaze up to meet smirking crimson and he blushed heavily. He whirled back around in his embarrassment and gripped the railing as he said a bit more steadily, "And no, I'm not going to pull a Rose. I'm merely out here to get away from the crowd for a bit. A little too many people for my liking."

"I see," the stranger murmured as he sauntered over to the railing and rested his arms on it. Yugi studied him out of the corner of his eye. He looked relaxed, despite the formal outfit he was in. The wind ruffled his hair and Yugi felt the unusual urge to run his hand through it. He refrained himself when the stranger spoke again, "I have to agree. I don't like crowds either."

"Is that why you're out here in a tux, instead of in there?" Yugi asked with a curious tilt of his head. There was an easy grace about the stranger, like he knew who he was and was comfortable with himself. There was also a confidence that the shorter male found strangely attractive. If he was honest with himself, everything about the stranger was attractive, especially his eyes.

"Ah, this?" he said as he lightly plucked at his clothing. A small, resigned smile crossed his lips as he gave a small laugh. He looked back out over the sea and sighed heavily. It wasn't an outfit he was willingly wearing, that was for sure. If he had his way…, "It's part of the job requirement, I'm afraid."

"Job requirement?" he asked softly. Just who was this guy, anyway? He still had yet to introduce himself. All Yugi knew about the stranger was that he was gorgeous and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in that suit. He tried to go through the mental list of crew aboard the ship, but couldn't come up with any that would be required to wear a tux. The only ones that came close were the waiters for the high end restaurant, and he saw those outfits. They were nothing like the one this man was wearing.

The stranger blinked before straightening with a smile. He snorted lightly to himself. What a good host he was! He bowed low in exaggeration as he grinned up at Yugi and replied, "Do forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yami Raziel, captain of the Egyptian Star."

Yugi's eyes widened and he forcibly bit back the gasp that threatened to escape his lips. This… _this_ was the captain of the ship?! That girl from earlier was totally wrong. Yami wasn't a hottie, he was downright gorgeous! He felt himself grow lightheaded for a few seconds, stunned that this mysterious man next to him was the very captain of the ship. No wonder why he was in a tux! And he openly stared at him when he first appeared too… A flush of embarrassment crept up his cheeks as he stumbled to speak, "Y-Y-You are… definitely not old with a beard…"

Yami straightened as he tossed his head back with a laugh. Old and with a beard? Oh no, he certainly wasn't _that_. He wasn't even 30 years old yet, and he refused to _ever_ have a beard. It was just too weird. He clutched his sides as he continued to laugh, leaning against the railing as he gasped for air. Oh, that was way too funny. He heard a lot of things about himself over the years, but old with a beard was not one of them. Whoever came up with that statement obviously never saw him before. A few minutes passed by before he was able to get his laughter under control. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he asked, "Where did you hear that?"

Yugi gave a small shy smile as he turned around and rested his hands on the railing again. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "I was near the bow when we departed this morning. I overheard a group of girls talking about you. One of them said that you were probably old, rude, uptight, and had a beard. I can definitely say you're not old or do you have a beard."

"But I'm rude and uptight?" Yami asked, more out of curiosity than anger. Rude he was called before. There was no big surprise with that one. More than one person called him that over the years, and it was something he came to accept. Uptight? Not so much. He liked to think he was a rather easy going person. His cousin was the uptight one of the bunch.

Yugi pondered the question for a moment. Sure he heard the rumors floating aboard the ship in such a short time of the captain being a rude man whom was a slave driver. But meeting him now… He shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I don't really know you, Mr. Raziel, so I can't judge. However, if it helps, I don't get the feeling that you are."

"Thank you," he replied with a small smile. Normally he was used to the passengers sucking up to him, praising him with compliments in an effort to get cozier to him. He surprised himself tonight when he began to speak to the shorter male next to him. When he saw Yugi standing at the railing looking over it, he recognized him immediately and felt a flash of panic when he thought he was going to jump. Contrary to what he said earlier, he would've jumped in after him. He wasn't partial to people killing themselves on his ship. Yugi's honesty surprised him, but in a good way. Maybe he found one passenger out of thousands that he could talk to normally. It would be refreshing to say the least. He kept watching the smaller one as he said, "But please, call me Yami, Mr. Mutou. Mr. Raziel is my father, and I'm not _that_ old yet."

"Only if you call me Yugi," he replied in turn. He turned his head and gave the captain a happy smile. Conversation with Yami was turning out a lot better than he imagined it could be, and he was rather enjoying himself. He was annoyed at first when his peace and quiet was interrupted, but he found he liked talking to Yami. Maybe, just maybe… he actually found someone who he could talk to on this cruise that wasn't all about getting sun tans or swimming. He turned around and leaned back against the railing as he stared up at the superstructure that made up the main portion of the upper class entertainment and the bridge.

Yami noticed his gaze and turned around as well as he gazed at his ship. She was a fairly big ship for her class, and she handled like a dream. When he started working with the Egyptian Cruises line, he never expected to become captain, let alone of a ship like the Star, but he never regretted accepting the offer. Being captain of such a ship… it was a dream come true, and he was more than grateful that his life led him to this ship. A lot of good things happened to him while on board her decks, and he hoped for many more to come.

Yugi watched him out of the corner of his eye, noticing the fond look he gave the ship. This was a captain who knew his ship, and loved every part of her. The Egyptian Star was one of the oldest cruise ships of the Egyptian Cruise line, but she ran like she was brand new. She was still in amazing condition, and there was hardly a noise of discord from her engines far below. All in all, she was taken very good care of, and Yugi knew it was because of the man next to him. He turned his head slightly and said, "She's a very beautiful ship."

Yami started at the sound of his voice. He was lost in memories of when he first came on board the Star. She was every bit as glamorous back then as she was now. Even though he was forced to replace some of the older fixtures in her, she still looked every bit as beautiful as the day he first set eyes on her. Glancing over at Yugi, he saw the honest look in his eyes and nodded as he said, "Thank you, little one."

"I'm not little," Yugi said automatically. It was a response he said a lot over the years, and it just came out without him thinking about it. Many people, a great deal more than he liked to admit, called him little more than once and it annoyed him to no end. He wasn't little! He was just… on the short side of average, that's all. He much preferred to being called short than little.

Yami chuckled softly as he took in the mildly disgruntled look on Yugi's face. Deny it all he wanted, Yugi was short and he knew that. Not that he was much taller than the other, but he was _still_ taller than him. Turning ever so slightly, he leaned on one elbow against the railing as he said, "You look cute when you pout, _little one._"

Yugi gaped at him. Cute? Pout? _Little one?!_ A small growl echoed from him as he glared at Yami. He took back his earlier assessment that the other wasn't rude. He _knew_ he was rude now. How dare he call him little one? And cute? He wasn't either of those things! He would never admit to himself that being called cute by Yami stirred up dormant butterflies in his stomach. Placing his hands on his hips, he said, "I take it back. You are rude, _Captain_."

Yami opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by the sound of running footsteps. The two looked over to see one of the crew members running towards them. They straightened up as he ran over to the captain and saluted. Yami nodded his head as he said, "Third Officer Warren. What's the hurry?"

"Forgive me for interrupting you, Captain," he said stiffly as he dropped his arm as he fought not to fidget in nervousness. The bridge was in a panic when they realized they couldn't page the captain. Something strange was happening and they wanted his permission to do something about it, "First Officer Radcliff instructed me to find you, sir. There's some trouble on the bridge."

Yami changed instantly from the relaxed, carefree person he was to strict, alert captain right before Yugi's eyes. He straightened up considerably as his face fell into a frown. He nodded briskly as he said in a voice that could only be described as firm, "Understood. Report back to the First Officer and tell him I'm on my way."

"Yes, sir," the Third Officer said as he saluted again and took off at a run. He felt a slight relief fill him at the knowledge that the captain was coming to look into the problem. Both the First and Second officers were in a tizzy not knowing what to do. Hopefully the captain would be able to take care of it…

Yami turned to Yugi and gave him a tiny smile as he pulled the bowtie off of his neck. Gently he grabbed Yugi's hand and kissed the back of it as he winked playfully. He grinned at the small glare that the other gave him as he said, "Please excuse me, Yugi. I must see what this is all about."

Yugi merely nodded his head. It sounded rather important, and there was no way he was going to keep the captain of the ship from doing his job. He briefly thought of asking Yami to let him know if there was anything he could do, but immediately dismissed the idea. He was a simple passenger. The ship had a plethora of crew that could take care of the job. With a small smile, he said, "Go on, before your First Officer has a panic attack."

Yami grinned at him and took off at a run as he headed to the bridge. Yugi merely shook his head. Yami Raziel was definitely a very mysterious, intriguing, annoying man. He looked forward to more conversations with him. Turning around, he looked back out over the water as he thought to himself. He hoped it wasn't too serious that they had to turn around and go back to Miami. He really didn't want this cruise to be cut short already. It was turning out to be the best thing that ever happened to him. He was still standing at the railing when Yami's voice came over the ship's intercoms not even 15 minutes later.

"_Attention passengers and crew. Please do not be alarmed, but we have a situation…"_

* * *

*Dimensions taken from the Oasis of the Sea cruise ship.

So there you have it, the beginning of Murder Aboard the Egyptian Star. Please don't hate me for the cliffhangers lately! They're just... very efficient, I find...

Wynter: Please review and tell us what you think. Reviews are nice little bundles of sunshine each day.

Yes, please do! We would be very grateful if you did! I'll write another chapter soon.

Jaa!


End file.
